Pokémon League (Kalos)
150px |colordark= |colormed= |colorlight= |generation=6 |map=Kalos Pokémon League Map.png }} The Pokémon League (Japanese: ポケモンリーグ Pokémon League) of Kalos is the location of the region's Elite Four, who may only be challenged after defeating all eight Kalos Gym Leaders. It is located on a large hill north of the . Getting to the Pokémon League requires obtaining all 8 Gym Badges, showing them to the guard at the entrance of the Victory Road, defeating him in a battle, and then passing through a large mountain/highland area. Once through, the will be able to enter the League, consisted by the League's Pokémon Center/Poké Mart and the castle where the Elite Four and the reside. After making through the entrance hall, the player is greeted by Malva, who congratulates them for defeating Team Flare, after which she will retreat to her chamber to wait for the player's arrival. From the main hall, four different doors lead to four different chambers: the first door on the right leads to the Blazing Chamber, hosted by the type expert Malva; the second door on the right leads to the Flood Chamber, hosted by the type expert Siebold; the first door on the left leads to the Ironworks Chamber, hosted by the type expert Wikstrom; and the second door on the left leads to the Dragonmark Chamber, hosted by the type expert Drasna. After defeating all four members, the great pair of doors at the end of the main hall will open, allowing the player to enter the Radiant Chamber to face the Pokémon League Champion, Diantha. Demographics Kalos's Pokémon League has a population of 12. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Structure All the Chambers at the Pokémon League consist of small entrance chambers, which can still be exited once entered. In the middle of the entrance chambers, a small stone platform acts as an elevator, taking the player to the actual battling chamber once stepped onto. Once the battle is over, the platform can be stepped onto again, bringing the player back to the main hall. Entrance hall In the entrance hall, two Trainers will provide the player with basic information about the Elite Four. Two large passageways decorated with numerous paintings lead the player to the doors leading into the main hall. Main hall In the main hall, the player is initially greeted by the Elite Four member Malva, who will then retreat into her Chamber to wait. The main hall is a large, dark room, lighted only by the light coming from a window at the end of the hall. The main hall has four entrances, each of them leading to an Elite Four member's Chamber. After defeating an Elite Four member, the player will be transported back to the main hall, where the defeated member's door is closed and the torches on each side of the door have died out. Once all the Elite Four members have been defeated, a large pair of doors will open at the end of the main hall, allowing the player to enter the Radiant Chamber to face the Champion. Blazing Chamber In the Blazing Chamber (Japanese: Flame Room), on the left and right side of the platform, two huge pipes reside. At first, they are dormant, but once the player enters the Chamber, the pipes initially puff up two small flames each, before sending two huge pillars of fire into the ceiling, raging the whole time the player remains at the Chamber. The Elite Four member, Malva, is resting on her throne, and will stay sitting there, making the player come to her. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png 150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Blazing Chamber |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Flood Chamber In the Flood Chamber (Japanese: Floodgate Room), two chains connected to hollow, screw-shaped pillars reside on each side of the platform. Once entering the chamber, the chains get pulled down, while the both pillars spin upwards, soon coming to a halt. The pillars then spout out large masses of water, which also starts pouring down from the roof line, flooding the entire Chamber. The Elite Four member, Siebold, initially has his back to the player, but will turn around once approached, asking the player if they would ever consider Pokémon battling as a work of art. Once the answer is given, the battle quickly begins. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSiebold.png 150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Flood Chamber |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Ironworks Chamber In the Ironworks Chamber (Japanese: Steel Room), the Elite Four member is initially covered by huge metal walls. As soon as the player enters the chamber, however, two giant blades descend down from the ceiling and into two slots meant for them at the floor, and then turn 90 degrees, causing the wall to first flash with green light and then come down, sinking into the floor. The blades then turn another 90 degrees, raising a round wall around the arena. As the player approaches the Elite Four member, Wikstrom, he will step down from his throne to face them. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWikstrom.png 150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Ironworks Chamber |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Dragonmark Chamber In the Dragonmark Chamber (Japanese: Dragon Emblem Room), the room is first filled with blue mist, which clears as soon as the player enters the Chamber. Two giant structures shaped like a dragon's wings spread wide open, and a cover shaped like a dragon's head lifts up, revealing the Elite Four member. Two pipes on each side of the player then start emitting some sort of incense into the air. The Elite Four member, Drasna, is standing in front of her throne, gladly greeting the player as they approach her. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDrasna.png 150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Dragonmark Chamber |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Radiant Chamber In the Radiant Chamber (Japanese: Light Room), the player will initially enter an entrance hall that is much larger than the previous entrance halls, shaped like a throne room of a castle. In the battling chamber, wide windows spread light across the room, covered by light, transparent white veils. The floor is covered by colorful, abstract paintings, representing the Pokémon types. In front of the platform, the Champion, Diantha, will greet the player before battling them. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDiantha.png 150px |prize= 16,320 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name= |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Radiant Chamber |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Hall of Fame Once defeated, the Champion and the player will step onto the platform once again, taking them one more level upwards to the Hall of Fame. At the end of the small room, the player will place all of their Poké Balls on a machine that records the data of their Pokémon. In the spin-off-games In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U The Pokémon League appears as a stage in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. In the anime In the , the Kalos Pokémon League Conference was held in Lumiose City. Unlike most other League Conferences, the conference is not held there annually, and its location was only revealed shortly before the competition, with the stadium still being under construction at the time of the announcement. Trivia * The Kalos Pokémon League contains the highest-level Pokémon initially battled at any Pokémon League, with the Elite Four and the Champion's strongest Pokémon being at levels 65 and 68, respectively. * The four chambers are color-coded red, blue, gray, and purple. In the hub area, these colors can be seen on the oval emblems high above each door, and the doors themselves (most visibly for the Blazing Chamber) once closed. * Every member of the Kalos Elite Four uses at least one Pokémon that was the signature Pokémon of a Gym Leader or Elite Four member from a previous generation: ** Malva uses , Flannery's signature Pokémon, and , Shauntal's. ** Siebold uses , Misty's signature Pokémon. ** Wikstrom uses , the evolved form of Bugsy's signature Pokémon (and which he uses in the rematches in and the Pokémon World Tournament), and , the evolved form of Roxanne's signature Pokémon. ** Drasna uses , Winona's signature Pokémon. * The Kalos Pokémon League is the only Pokémon League to date where the Elite Four and the Champion cannot be rematched with more powerful teams at any point. This is due to the rematches with them taking place at the Battle Chateau instead. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Pokémon Liga |fr_eu=Ligue Pokémon |it=Lega Pokémon |ko=포켓몬리그 Pokémon League |es_eu=Liga Pokémon }} Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities Category:Battle areas Category:Elite Four locations de:Pokémon Liga (Kalos) es:Liga Pokémon (Kalos) fr:Ligue Pokémon (Kalos) it:Lega Pokémon (Kalos) ja:ポケモンリーグ (カロス地方) zh:宝可梦联盟（卡洛斯）